When Five Lights Connect
by SilverFire121
Summary: This story is about Sora, Kairi, Riku Roxas and Namine. They are all abducted by Organization XIII and put in a glass chamber. They all plan to escape but something happens, will they be able to? Or will they be trapped in The World That Never Was forever? Please leave reviews and follow the story if you are enjoying it! I do not own kingdom hearts, it belongs to Square Enix!
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

Sora blinked open his eyes slowly and sat up looking out at the ocean. Yawning he laid his head back down but jumped up onto his knee's when he saw a young red headed girl standing over him smiling.

"Whoa! Gimme a break Kairi!" He laughed.

"Sora, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said leaning over him.

"No, this huge, black, thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't- Ow!" Sora reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." Sora said hanging his head. "What was that place? So bizarre.."

"Yeah, sure.." Kairi replied walking down to the ocean with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Hmm. Well I'm happy here."

"Really.."

"But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see 'em all!"

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey!" Someone shouted walking up to them. It was Riku. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft!" He threw a log at Sora and kept walking up to Kairi who giggled. "And you're just as lazy as him!" He said.

"So you noticed! Okay, we'll finish it together! Come on! I'll race you!" She laughed.

"Huh." Sora said.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku sat down next to Sora on the sand.

"Ready? GO!" She shouted. Riku and Sora looked at each other then jumped up and raced down the shoreline with Kairi right behind them.

...

Night fell and Sora, Kairi and Riku sat on a leaning palm tree talking out to the stars. When footsteps were heard behind them the three spun around and leapt off of the tree and stood defensively.

"Well that's not very nice! I only came to say hello." A voice said.

"Who are you!" Riku shouted into the darkness.

"Tsk. So rude, I am Demyx and you must be Riku, Kairi and Sora." The person stepped out of the shadows. His face was hidden by a black hooded cloak and he leant against a palm tree.

"How do you know our names?" Sora asked.

"I know them because I have been assigned to you three." They stared at him. "I'll explain later. For now you'll have to come with me."

"We aren't going anywhere with you!" Riku yelled, Kairi and Sora nodded in agreement.

"Let's make this easier for the both of us shall we. You come with me, no fighting or yelling, and you won't get put in any danger. Or I force you to come with me and you will probably be a bit scratched up and bruised. Your choice." He stood silently waiting for an answer.

"You can try to force us! But you won't be able to!" Sora shouted.

The man laughed. "That's what you think." He snapped his fingers and all around him five _things_ stepped out of the dark. He pointed towards Sora, Riku and Kairi and the things spun around and danced towards them quickly.

Sora and Riku both stood back to back kicking out at the creatures out at the creatures. They faltered when they heard a scream though. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted in fear as she was pulled through a tunnel into the shadows.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted back, lowering his defense. One of the things lashed out an arm and knocked Sora over and quickly it and another one caught hold of him. They took Sora, who was flailing and kicking, through the dark pathway.

"I told you we could do this easily. Riku, your friends have been caught, anything else you do will only hurt them more. And believe me, these will not give up until they catch you." He motioned towards the dancing creatures.

Riku dropped his head and gave in to defeat. "Now there's a good boy." The man snapped his fingers again and the remaining two dancers spun up to Riku and wrapped their arms around him dragging him into the darkness. Demyx sighed and stepped through his own gateway.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Roxas sat down and looked at his ice-cream. Hayner, Pence, Olette and himself where at their usual spot in a back-alley. The others were all talking but he preferred to stay silent. He only looked up when Hayner stood up and started one of his rants.

"Man today's turned out to be a drag."

"Maybe because of yesterdays memory thief." Olette suggested.

"Nu-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over, that's all! So how 'bout this, we all go to the beach! Why do we go to the beach? Because, we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas, blue sky's! Let's just get on the train and go!" Hayner spun around when the others replied with silence. "No? Aw, come on!"

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Roxas mumbled.

"Maybe you forgot, I'm smart!" Hayner retorted, and Pence and Olette ran off with him.

Roxas went to follow but as he took a few steps a small, blonde girl walked around the corner.

"Where are they running off to?" She asked.

"Hayner is trying to get money so we can go to the beach." Roxas explained.

"Oh, can I go with you?"

"Of course Namine!"

She smiled and Roxas left the usual spot with her to find Hayner and the others.

"Did you see where they went Namine?" He asked.

"Um.. No not really they just shot right by me. I didn't even have a chance to say hello." She laughed.

"Well, let's just go that way shall we." Roxas pointed over to the Tram Common. Namine nodded and they wandered off in that direction.

They searched all around there and eventually gave up and decided to go back to the usual spot to wait there. They made their way up the hill to the back alley and rounded a corner. Namine froze suddenly and peered into a darkened street.

"What is it?" Roxas asked looking back at her.

"N-Nothing. Just shadows playing tricks on my eyes. She smiled and run up to Roxas.

"Ok." He took one step more and a ball of fire jumped out of nowhere searing the pavement right in front of his shoe.

Roxas gazed down at the charred rock and his head jolted upright to look into the shadows as Namine had done before.

"Who's there!" He shouted.

Namine backed up a step as she heard the sound of foot-steps and a swishing cloak. Out of the corner a man, whose face was covered behind a black hood, walked out. He reached up and lowered his hood so his face was revealed. He had spiky red hair, bright green eyes, and strange triangular tattoo's underneath them.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He leaned forward and looked at Roxas. "And I already know who you two are. Roxas and Namine, right?" When Namine nodded her head slightly he clapped his hands and continued talking. "Anyway, you two should pack your bags, because you're moving out of town."

"What!? No way! You can't make us leave!" Roxas yelled.

"Well, we don't always get what we want in life, Roxas. Look at me, I'm a perfect example of this."

"Is that so?" Roxas glared at Axel. "Well too bad for you then! But _you_ don't control my life, I do!" He grabbed Namine's hand and bolted off down the street not paying any attention to where he was going.

They reached the broken wall and went through it into the forest.

"Roxas. Slow. Down." Namine breathed out, pulling on his hand.

Roxas looked back and slowed down to a walk. "I think we lost him."

Namine fell down to her knees and breathed heavily. They stayed there for a minute catching their breathe and then continued on through the forest to the old mansion. Roxas stood a foot or two away from the iron gate and Namine stepped up to it and pushed on the bars.

"Wonder what happened to this place.." She thought aloud.

"Who knows."

"Did you really think you could escape me that easily?" Roxas's eyes widened and he turned to be face to face with none other than Axel.

"Leave us alone!" Roxas said steadily.

"You see, I really would, however I'm _not _being turned into a dusk because you don't want to come with me." Axel raised his hands and they caught ablaze. "Now, are you going to cooperate or do I have to make you?"

"Namine, run! I'll hold him off!"

Axel smiled and said, "Looks like I get to have some fun." He lit the ground around them on fire and two spiked, red, circular weapons formed in his hands. He charged at Roxas who rolled out of the way. As the fire around them grew higher the heat got more intense, Roxas had nothing to fight with so he ran and jumped and rolled around trying not to give in to the dizziness and exhaustion. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he stumbled over the dirt and fell to the ground still conscious but so weak. Axel snapped his fingers and out of a dark crack in the air two strange things stepped out caught Roxas and dragged him away through a new black hole.

Namine stood pressed tightly against the fence. "Now are you going to go like him, or in a more." Axel paused trying to think of a word." Pleasant way?"

"I will go with you." She whispered.

"Excellent!" Axel held out a hand and Namine reluctantly took it, leaving everything she ever knew, behind in the light.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Sora blinked open his eyes and was blinded by a bright, white light. He pushed himself up off his back into a sitting position and gazed around the circular room. He noticed three things: 1) Glass domes 2) Only one exit and 3) Riku and Kairi. There were a few problems as well, one of these were, the domes. All three of them were in separate ones on opposite sides of the room.

Sora leapt to his feet and shouted at the top of his voice."Kairi! Riku! Answer me! Are you all right!"

"Ugh.." Kairi sat up rubbing her head. "Wha-What happened? Where are we?"She mumbled.

"I don't remember.." Riku replied.

"All I remember was that weird guy in the cloak.." Sora added.

"Hey! You're still not being very nice!" Sora, Kairi and Riku snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. "Geez, you'd think I'd get a bit more respect than that wouldn't you! My name is Demyx! I told you before."

"Well, Demyx." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Why did you take us here? What've we done?"

"These questions shall be answered with time. For now, make yourselves at home. And try not to dwell on memories, they will not help you." Demyx turned on his heel and disappeared behind the door.

"What should we do?" Sora asked.

"What can we do?" Riku said simply. "We can't escape these domes, we just have to wait and hope Demyx comes back to let us out."

Kairi looked down at her shoes and said, "How did this happen? Why us?"

"I don't know Kairi, I just don't know..." Sora whispered.

They sat in silence and tried to not think of the past, but happy memories kept flooding their minds. Like when they first went to the island or when they discovered the secret cave which they filled with drawings. The thoughts made them miserable but it also gave them a new burst of determination to get back to their home.

The door creaked open and two cloaked men walked in. One spoke but they didn't recognize his voice, it sounded dull as if he didn't care about anything. "Demyx, you deal with the girl. I'll handle this one." He pointed at Riku.

"Sure." Demyx said sliding over to Kairi's dome.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Kairi said, glaring at Demyx.

"Man, these guys need a lesson on manners Marluxia." Demyx said looking over to Marluxia who was struggling to keep a hold of Riku.

"Just get on with it Demyx." The one named Marluxia said pointedly.

"Fine." Demyx reached down and grabbed Kairi's wrist. He pulled her up to her feet and walked out of the dome to stand by Marluxia. "Let's go." The two marched out of the room slamming the door behind them.

"No! Bring them back! Kairi! Riku!" Sora shouted. He pounded on the glass and was immediately blasted onto on his back by a strange force. His body ached all over in pain and he could barely sit up.

"Don't waste your breathe. This glass is cursed, and will not break. Now come with me to your friends."

Sora didn't even ask for the person's name he just slowly stood on his feet and shuffled over to the man. He took the strangers hand and he was plunged in darkness and suddenly another bright, white light. Sora looked around he didn't see the cloaked people but he did see a girl who was on her knees and had her head in her hands.

"Kairi? Are you ok?" He asked gently limping over to her.

Kairi lowered her hands and lifted her head. She jumped up off her knees and tackled Sora in a hug. "I'm so glad that you're ok.." She said quietly.

"And I'm glad you are as well." He breathed into her hair.

"Riku went with one of the others. He's been gone since I got here. He's been gone for too long. And I was alone, dreadfully alone in a cold, heartless place." Kairi said tearfully not letting go of Sora. "Don't leave me Sora. I don't want to be alone again.."

"Don't worry I'll stay here. Where else is there to go?" He said looking up to the top of the dome. Sora knew freedom was just out there. It was so close, yet, so far away.

* * *

Thanks SOOO much for the nice reviews! I am really, really grateful for the support! :D -SilverFire121


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Namine and Roxas stumbled forward as they were pushed into a large dome. They twisted their heads to look back at the door but saw that it had disappeared.

"Hey, Roxas, look." Namine said. Roxas noticed that she was pointing into the distance so he studied the horizon and spotted a strangely formed dot.

"What is that?"

"I don't know.. Let's go see." Namine started to walk forward and Roxas had to jog a few steps to catch up.

The weird silhouette grew and gained color. After a minute of walking the shape turned into a boy and girl with their backs towards them. The boy wore red shorts, a white jacket and had brown, spiky hair. The girl was dressed in a white top, a purple skirt and had short, red hair.

"Hello?" Namine called cautiously. The others jumped up and the boy stood protectively in front of the girl. "We won't hurt you! Us two just got chucked in here as well!" Namine added raising her hands.

The girl calmed down and turned to the boy who didn't seem to trust Roxas and Namine. "Sora, I believe them they won't hurt us." She stepped out from behind the boy named Sora and up to Namine. "I'm Kairi, and you are?"

"Namine, pleasure to meet you." Namine smiled shaking hands with Kairi. "This is Roxas."

Kairi waved at Roxas and walked back over to Sora. "See." She grinned.

"Uh.. Sorry for not trusting you." He looked to the ground.

"Don't worry. We didn't blame you, in here it's hard to believe anyone.." Namine said kindly.

"Yeah, I'm Sora by the way."

"Namine." She elbowed Roxas and glared at him.

"Ow! Umm.. I'm Roxas." His eyes flashed to Namine.

"Do you know if anyone else is here?" Namine questioned.

"No, we don't. We were actually hoping you could tell us.. Our friend went somewhere and hasn't come back yet." Kairi's eyes started to glaze over and Sora looked away.

"Sorry." Roxas said faintly.

"Don't be.. What could you have done?" Sora murmured.

"Me and Sora have decided we will try to escape. Riku can take care of himself."

"Ok. Do you have a plan?" Namine inquired.

"Yes. We also think that we know why we're kept here.." Kairi said.

"Why?" Roxas asked wide eyed.

"It's hard to explain... But before you arrived me and Kairi talked about things we loved and people we missed.. And all of a sudden something strange happened."

"It was as if everything we mentioned and thought of was put in one object. And I think that it has something to do with what these people want with us." Kairi finished.

"What was it?" Namine's eyes flickered from Sora to Kairi curiously.

"We don't know exactly. Maybe you will, try thinking of people and things you love and, I am almost one hundred percent positive that it will happen to you." Kairi said watching the others as if she expected magic.

Roxas and Namine looked at each other, nodded their heads and looked into the past. They saw Twilight Town, Hayner, Pence, Olette and even Seifer. Their minds were crowded and they felt like they needed to let all of these thoughts out. The two opened their hearts and felt their hands growing heavier. Roxas blinked open his eyes and Namine followed a second afterwards. Looking down Namine and Roxas saw one of the most beautiful things that they had ever seen before lying in their hands.

All of the things that they treasured reflected on it. A shimmering, bright sword. Kairi and Sora were holding one to.

"We don't know what they do, or really what they are. But they're special and so are we." Sora said firmly.

* * *

Once again thank you for the wonderful replies! :D - SilverFire121


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Namine was staring at the swords not listening to the conversation around her. She noted that they all looked very different, hers was a pure white like the room around them with snowflakes at the tip, Roxas's was black with bronze running down the center is spirals, Kairi's was a wide variety of colors with flowers at the point and Sora's was silver and had a bright gold handle. One thing was similar between the four swords though, they looked a bit like a key.

"Namine!" A distant voice called.

"Huh." Namine raised her head and saw Kairi standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Were you even listening at all?" She asked.

"Um, no. Sorry." Namine squeaked.

"Namine!" Kairi said exasperated.

"Don't worry Namine. We were just talking about the escape plan. It's simple really, we just thought that the swords must be magic, so maybe they'll break the glass." Sora explained.

"Ok." Namine nodded.

"When are we going to try it out?" Roxas directed the question towards Sora.

"Well how about now. What have we got to lose?"

"Good point."

They talked a bit more about the plan, Sora would strike the glass and the others would follow, each stabbing their blades in the dome walls once at a time. Sora raised his sword above his head and using all of the strength he could muster he jammed it in the glass causing a crack to run up the wall a bit. Roxas followed and more cracks started to form, Namine and Kairi finished it. The glass was covered in scratches and cracks, one especially large on was climbing up and reached the center of the dome.

They heard silence and then nothing but the loud shattering of glass crashing against the door. All four ran to each other and huddled against one another to protect their faces. The curse on the glass withheld even though the dome had fallen to pieces, it stung them and cut their arms and legs. The last piece of glass clattered to the floor and Sora looked up. All around them heaps of glass laid on the ground.

"Whoa.." He said in shock.

"Come on. We have to go." Roxas said catching Namine's hand she nodded and motioned for Kairi to follow.

"Sora come on. Now's our chance." Kairi said tugging on Sora's arm.

"I know." He whispered turning away from the glass. His breath caught when he saw the scene before him though.

Thirteen cloaked people were standing before him. Roxas and Namine lay still on the floor unconscious by the feet of them.

"Were you going somewhere?" One spoke up.

"Let them go!" Sora ordered pointed the blade at the people.

They chose to ignore Sora and the one in the middle stepped forward. "You seem to think that Namine and Roxas are your friends.."

"So!" Sora shouted.

"A Nobody does not feel friendship."

"A Nobody?" Sora lowered his weapon in confusion.

"Yes a Nobody. Don't tell me you forgot Sora." Sora put his head down and the man continued. "Oh, so you have forgotten.."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to remember." Sora whispered.

"Roxas and Namine are Nobodies, useful Nobodies at that, because they both wield a keyblade. Do you know why?"

"No.." Kairi answered.

"What _is _a Nobody?" Sora asked looking up from the ground into the shadowed face of the hooded man.

"A Nobody is what is left behind when someone loses their heart, it is a empty shell with no feelings."

"When someone loses their heart?" Sora was more confused now than ever before.

"You have forgotten a lot Sora.. Do you not remember the heartless? Apparently not, a heartless is a creature formed from the darkness in the hearts of people and there is darkness within every single heart. The heartless are always searching for hearts and when they steal one what is left of the body that they took it from is turned into a Nobody. Roxas and Namine are Nobodies. They are not your friends."

"You don't know that!" Kairi felt her eyes stinging with tears.

"Ah, but I do. You haven't answered my question.. Why do Namine and Roxas wield the keyblade."

"They're.. our Nobodies aren't they?" Sora felt his heart dropping.

"Yes."

"That doesn't mean anything! Let them go! Let us all go!" Kairi demanded.

"You will go in time. Namine and Roxas will stay.."

"You can't do that!" She shrieked.

"Yet, I can, can't I."

Kairi was at a loss of words and felt herself fall to the ground on her knees. Sora put a hand on her shoulder and tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt all thirteen of the hooded people watching her but she didn't care, all she cared about was getting out of here with Sora, Roxas and Namine. She also wanted to find Riku and maybe even get back to the islands.

She lifted her head and looked up into Sora's eyes. He shook his head unable to think of any way to stop this. Silence was broken by a load echoing roar coming from behind the door. Everyone turned towards it and one of the hooded men edged closer. The door burst open revealing white and black flames, the cloaked people all pulled out a weapon. And ran to stop the fire. The flames died showing none other than Riku crouching down with a sharp, black and red keyblade held high.

He made eye contact with Kairi and said. "Let's go." Riku ran forward jumping over the cloaked men, who didn't seem that interested with fighting for some reason, to Kairi and Sora. "You get Namine!" He pointed towards her motionless body on the ground.

Sora nodded and scooped Namine up in his arms, her head fell to the side and her eyes were closed. Sora watched as Riku threw Roxas over his shoulder and made his way to the window. "Come on." He kicked it open and motioned towards the black abyss below.

Without hesitating Riku chucked Roxas over the edge and followed after him. "Come on Kairi." Sora said confidently. Kairi closed her eyes and dived off the edge, not wanting throw Namine like Riku did to Roxas he held her tight and leaped off down into nothing but the dark.

...

"Why did you let them go, Lord Xemnas?" Saix asked.

"The more Kairi and Sora feel protective about Namine and Roxas the better. Also, I let them go and now the heartless can get to them. Do not fail me Xeno... I want them hearts.." Xemnas replied smiling cruelly into the shadows of The World That Never Was.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I really had to think about what I wanted to write in it! I actually wrote five chapter V's :P (I have no life T-T) I finally decided on the best one and uploaded it! Sorry if you expected better but I found this one a LOT harder to write than the previous chapters! Please leave reviews, I love to read them! They really give me support and encourage me to write more! :D - SilverFire121


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

"Roxas? Hello... Anyone in there?" Someone said distantly. Roxas slowly blinked open his eyes and a blurred girl came into shape.

"N-Namine?" He asked.

"Hey guys! He's awake!" Namine called. Sora, Kairi and Riku walked over and looked at him.

"Where are we?" Roxas sat up and looked around trying to remember what happened.

"We aren't sure really.. All we know is that we're not in the castle anymore!" Kairi said with excitement.

"I feel like I've been thrown off of a cliff.." He mumbled rubbing his head.

The others turned to Riku who shrugged it off. "I knew he'd be fine."

"Wait a minute.. Who are you?" Roxas squinted up at Riku.

"I'm Riku, a friend of Kairi and Sora's."

"Ok.. So why did you throw me off of a cliff?"

"I didn't... I threw you out of a window."

"Whatever.. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour." Sora said.

"Ok.. What happened?"

Kairi and Sora looked at each other and Kairi spoke slowly. "Well, we um.. Escaped and got here.."

"I know that, but how did we escape? Something must have happened."

"No not really.. Hardly anyone was there. We found Riku, he broke a window, we jumped out. Simple." Kairi smiled and walked away with Sora and Riku.

"I'm glad you're awake Roxas. I don't know what it is but Kairi and Sora are acting weird, as if they found out something while we were unconscious." Namine said sitting down next to Roxas.

"Wonder what.. How are you feeling Namine?"

"Fine, Sora didn't throw me out a window like Riku did to you." She laughed.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About ten minutes probably."

"Mm..."

"Come on. Let's go over to the others. We need to plan where to go next." She stood up and reached a hand out to Roxas, he took it and rose to his feet.

As Namine and Roxas drew closer to the others they saw them talking in hushed voices. Namine looked over to Roxas who shrugged and continued to Kairi, Sora and Riku. "Um, hi.." Roxas said as he stopped behind them. They jumped and stopped talking immediately. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing! Just about what happened!" Kairi assured _way_ too quickly.

"Ok.. We were thinking about planning where and what we're going to do later." Namine said coming up next to Roxas.

"Well.. We haven't really thought of anything. You?" Riku said not looking up at Roxas and Namine.

"No.." Roxas mumbled.

"Well we have no plan then, do we." Riku said finally looking at Roxas.

"That's why we wanted to _make_ one." Roxas sat down on the grass.

"Hmph.. You have fun with that.." Riku stood up and walked away, Sora followed him with a concerned look.

"Riku! Where are you going?" Sora said running up to him.

"Nowhere. Just wanted to think."

"Oh.. Ok."

"You should go back to the others.." Riku waved a hand at Sora and sat down next to a tree.

"Er, ok, I guess..."

Sora turned and slowly walked back to the others, _what's up with Riku_, he thought. Something was different about him he just couldn't place his finger on it. Kairi, Roxas and Namine were all in deep conversation making a plan when Sora interrupted them. "Riku just wanted to be alone for a minute to think."

"Hmm, weird. We've been trying to decide on what way to go.. But they all look the same, dull, gloomy and dark." Kairi explained, fed up.

"I think that we should go one way and if it doesn't seem to lead anywhere then we'll just turn around and go a different way." Namine said.

"Maybe.. Let's ask Riku when he gets back." Sora sat down with the others.

The four all sat in awkward silence. They twisted their heads around when they heard footsteps from the shadows in the trees.

"Riku?" Kairi asked nervously.

Sure enough Riku ran out and stopped. "You should get your keyblades out. Something's in there." He pointed into the trees and turned back to the others. Riku easily summoned his keyblade, the others were in shock and were a bit slower but just as the last one got theirs, dark puddles formed around them. Out of these puddles emerged something Sora could've sworn he'd seen before. It was black and small with pointy ears and bright yellow eyes.

"A heartless.." Sora uttered, surprising himself.

"How do you know that?" Kairi asked looking at Sora weirdly.

"No clue! Look out!" One of the heartless jumped up and launched its self at Kairi. Sora swung at it with the keyblade and it disappeared in a cloud of black, a heart was released from the cloud but they had no time to notice this as more of the heartless crowded around them.

* * *

I wanted to thank Axel'sChachrams8 for telling me some of the things that didn't make sense! So thank you! And of course thank you everyone else who has been supporting me! :D - SilverFire121


End file.
